Slave for Bet
by Arisu L Amano
Summary: "Aku kalah taruhan..." dimana paramedis disaat sedang dibutuhkan? "Apa hubungannya denganku?" "...selama seminggu penuh!" WARN! Abalness, Gajeness, dan NGEness. BL/sho-ai/yaoi GrayNatsu, mean Gray!seme Natsu!uke.
1. Master Wannabe

**AN: Fairy where you going~ hikari...#plak*malah nyanyi*  
jujur ini pair yang tergolong baru untuk saia ketik[publish], so, kalo ga suka ga usah baca! Deal?**

**Disclaimer: kenyataan yang pahit!  
Fairy Tail©Hiro Mashima  
Slave for Bet©Arisu Amano[saia, ore, gue, me, watashi, wo]**

**Summary: "kau kalah dalam taruhan, Natsu?" "Sial,tapi aku tidak punya uang!" "hmp, tenang saja..kau hanya perlu memakai ini~" "EEEEEEEKH!? NO WAY!"**

**Maafkan saia bagi fans Gray dan fans Natsu, saia hanya mengikuti kata hati saia! (_^_)  
uwaaaaaaah! Jangan bakar saia! Saia masih punya istri dan anak dirumah!#ngaco**

**0o_Slave for Bet_o0**

**Fairy Tail©Hiro Mashima**

**0oxxxo0**

Pagi hari adalah saat yang tenang seperti biasa dikediaman Gray Fullbuster, bangun, merapikan tempat tidur, sarapan dengan secangkir kopi hitam dan pemuda berseragam French Maid...apa? tunggu dulu...

_xxx_

_Cuit...cuit...cuit..._

"Ngh... hoaaaaaahem... sudah pagi..."

Gray Fullbuster, salah satu Ice Mage atau hanya satu-satunya di Fairy Tail. Pemuda berambut raven ini dikejutkan dengan kemunculan sahabat**coret**teman**coret**rekankerja dalam misi yang terkenal sering cekcok dan berakhir dengan saling berbaku hantam.

Natsu Dragneel, Dragon slayer atau salamander***)**, objek manusia yang sering adu mulut, nyolot, sampai adu otot dengan Gray ini, datang secara tiba-tiba dengan kondisi yang tak terpikirkan bahkan oleh Gray yang-dalam keadaan- waras sekalipun. Natsu, memakai baju **French Maid** lengkap dengan **knee socks **dan **head dress**.

Gray mengucek matanya, mungkin efek dari kabut pagi?

Natsu masih memakai seragam maid itu.

Gray memejamkan sambil mengucek matanya sekali lagi, sepertinya aku harus periksa ke dokter mata, pikir Gray.

Masih sama, Natsu dengan seragam lengkap [maid] dan rasanya wajah Natsu...bersemu?

Gray memijit alisnya perlahan, Gray yakin tidak memakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan kemarin malam. Atau otaknyakah yang tidak mau bekerjasama hari ini?

"O-oy...aku boleh masuk?" interupsi Natsu ditengah kegalauan pikirannya.

"Hn?" Gray memandang lawan bicaranya tak percaya, "...masuklah." akhirnya, hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Gray.

"Jadi...apa urusanmu kemari, nafas api?" tanya Gray mencoba memecahkan kekakuan diantara mereka.

"..." Natsu Dragneel, pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang dengan pakain yang bisa memancing kesalah pahaman. Mendadak diam, tidak seperti kebiasaannya di Guild yang selalu mengumbar tantangan kepada Mage lain.

"Jadi, apa urusanmu datang kemari?"

Lama kedua pemuda ini saling bergelut dalam benak masing-masing, waktu sudah lama berlalu, tapi tidak ada yang terusik dengan keheningan yang ganjil ini

"Kau akan diam disini terus atau akan bicara?" dan tentu saja Gray yang paling tidak tahan dalam situasi hening apalagi jika berhubungan dengan Salamander berisik seperti didepannya ini. _This is something wrong!_

Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ketika tidak mendapat jawaban dari lawan bicaranya dan berinisiatif untuk megambil kopi yang sempat ditelantarkannya tadi. Gray kembali dengan membawa secangkir kopi hitam ditangannya.

"G-Gray..." panggil Natsu pada akhirnya.

"Hm?" jawab Gray seadanya, karena masih meneguk cairan hitam yang ada dicangkir yang dibawanya tadi.

Natsu terdiam lagi, wajahnya memerah antara malu dan mehan tangis. Membuat Gray hampir memuntahkan segera segala cairan hitam yang ada dimulutnya dan walhasil dengan Gray yang batuk hebat karena tersedak.

"Na-Natsu...?" Gray merasa ditajuhi bom atom diperutnya, melihat keadaan Natsu sekarang membuat ngeri Gray. Gray melegakan tenggorokkannya dengan minum sekali lagi dan buru-buru menaruh cangkir yang dipegangnya.

"Uukh... G-Gray...sniff...uukh..." tiba-tiba pemuda yang dikenal kelewatan adrenalin ini, mengucurkan tetes demi tetes air bening dari kedua matanya.

Mau tak mau-padahal mau sangat-, mendekat ke tempat si Dragon Slayer yang terlihat _defenless_ sekarang ini. Mengelus punggung yang selalu terlihat tegar itu kini terbungkuk dan dengan perlahan sangat pelan Gray menenangkan, "Ssshh... tenang" setelah dirasa gemetaran tubuh Natsu mulai berkurang Gray mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi tapi kali ini dengan nada suara yang pelan dan lembut.

"Jadi..." ada keraguan dihati Gray saat ingin menyuarakan pertanyaannya tadi.

"A...Apa masalahmu, hm? Mungkin aku bisa bantu?" ucap Gray mengalihkan pandangan sejenak, entah mengapa melihat Natsu yang 'sekarang' ini berakibat buruk bagi kesehatan Gray.

Pasalnya saat melihat Natsu yang **ini** jantung Gray terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan lagi kasus kesulitan bernafas ini mengganggu Gray dalam berpikir tenang. Kemana perginya para medis saat dibutuhkan? Huh? Huuh?

"Gray..." panggil Natsu.

"Apa?" jawab Gray masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masih disekitar tentang jantung, paru-paru dan medis.

"Aku kalah taruhan..." ucap Natsu pada akhirnya.

**I'm just book line break. Ignore me and keep reading and you'll I take to travel around the world**

_Skip time_

Entah dapat pencerahan dari mana, akhirnya segala masalah yang tadinya terasa membuat otot-otot seluruh badan tegang dan panas dingin ada juga perumusan masalahnya.

"Jadi," Gray memulai percakapan lagi setelah beberapa lama menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Kau akan disini selama seminggu penuh?" Natsu mengangguk.

"dan kau akan menjadi slave–ah pelayanku selama seminggu ini?" dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan lain.

_Gray menyeringai._

'Heh, menarik juga...tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran...' pikir Gray dalam hati.

"Oi, brainflame. Siapa yang membuatmu atau...yang menantangmu bertaruh itu?" tanya Gray penasaran.

Natsu menatap Gray sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain-yang tiba-tiba merasa noda ditembok terdekat terasa lebih menarik untuk dilihat-.

Awalnya Natsu ragu akan mengatakannya atau tidak,"...Erza..." jawab Natsu sambil–oh for God's Sake! Apa tadi itu? Wajah Natsu bersemu? Manis...hell

**続く**

**つづく**

***salamander: dalam anime/manga FT salamander itu sebutan bagi Fire Mage, tapi dalam biologi 'normal'nya salamander itu sebutan untuk semacam kadal/cicak/hewan amphibi yang berkulit licin. Coba search di mbah gugel.**

**P.S.**

**ini fanfic nya saya re-post... karna account saya yang lama (account ini) udah bisa dibuka jadi... saya lanjutin disini...**


	2. The Beginning

**Hohoho… eto… hi? #plak**

**Ini beneran saia enggak tanggung jawab ato gimana…**

**Karena banyak kejadian ini&itu, jadi yah… baru bias dapet inspirasi sekarang.**

**Sorekara… Gomenasai! _**

**Chappie ini bakal ada flashback~~**

**Moga ini jadi lebih panjang ya? #duagh**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Days confusion ever free**

**come through my heart**

**me o somukeru isshun e...**

**RAGE ON - OLDCODEX**

**0o_Slave for Bet_o0**

**Act. 2 ****From the ****Begining**

**Fairy Tail©Hiro Mashima  
Slave for Bet©Arisu Amano**

**0oxxxo0**

_**-Flash Back-**_

"Erza! Ayo lawan aku!"

Teriak Natsu yang entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba tersulut api.

"Percuma saja…" jawab Erza sambil menikmati _shortcake_ kesukaannya dengan santai, "Kau takkan bisa melawanku untuk sekarang ini." Lanjutnya menatap intens Natsu.

Natsu yang ditatap Erza, ditambah kata-kata yang dilontarkannya tadi membuat sesuatu didalam diri Natsu seakan ingin berontak… kesal… dan marah.

"Uukh…" sebuah gertakan gigi terdengar.

Seakan sebuah kata akan terucap, tapi…

Tatap

Tatap

Ta–

"Omong kosong!" teriak Natsu pada akhirnya mengingat dia termasuk orang bodoh di Guild, lalu dengan kepalan tangan api-nya Natsu menerjang Erza. "WUUUAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHH!"

"Hh… Dasar bocah bodoh…" kata Erza sembari _facepalm_ sesaat.

Kejadian yang sungguh cepat, dengan sekali gerakan Natsu sudah terlempar keseberang ruangan.

"Natsuu…" seekor kucing biru bersayap, terbang menghampirinya. "kau tak apa-apa, Natsu?"

"Uuurgh… Sial…" umpat Natsu.

"Sudahlah Natsu..." kata Macao menengahi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawan Erza..." tambah Wakaba menghela nafas panjang maklum.

"Heh, kau tidak menyerah juga, Natsu?" hina seseorang.

"Berisik! Apa urusanmu?" jawab Natsu dengan tampang asem.

"Yang dikatakannya benar," kata Erza menambahi, "kau harus berlatih lagi dan bertambah kuat sebelum menantangku, bodoh." menceramahi Natsu lalu menjitaknya dengan sepenuh hati. Iblis.

"Hah! Biarkan saja serangga itu bertindak semaunya, Erza," kata orang itu lagi, "dunia ini tiak akan tidak seru kalau tidak ada serangga macam dia yang tidak menyadari batas kekuatannya sendiri." Kata Laxus sombong banget.

"Apa?!" teriak Natsu tak terima, "Kemari kau, brengsek! Akan kutunjukkan siapa yang lemah!"

"Oh? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang kemari, hah?" tawar Laxus yang jelas-jelas meremehkan, "Kalau kau yakin sebegitu tangguhnya untuk melawanku, naiklah kemari, serangga."

Natsu yang sudah mulai tersulut oleh perkataan Laxus segera menuju tangga lantai 2, sepintas terlihat seringaian mengerikan (memang sejak kapan Laxus ga seram?) terukir diwajah Laxus.

"Brengseeek! Tunggu saja kau!" Natsu mulai lari ke arah tangga lantai 2 di Guild. Seharusnya begitu...

BUUAAAAGH

"Ohogh..." rintih Natsu tertohok yang perutnya dipukul keras dari samping, ah, koreksi 'SANGAT' keras. Dan seringaian yang muncul tadi mulai memudar.

"Hentikan Laxus. Kau tahu peraturan di Guild ini kan?" kata Erza si pelaku kekerasan yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan korban yang terkapar pasrah dilantai.

"Natsuu~" teriak Happy *uhuk*agak*uhuk*merasa*uhuk* kasihan. Setan.

"Apa? Aku hanya menggodanya sedikit, ketua kedisiplinan." sindir Laxus.

Sedang penghuni Guild sudah mulai tegang dan berkeringat dingin, jika sudah menyangkut masalah Erza vs Laxus mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut campur. Mereka tidak sebodoh Natsu yang sampai berani menginterupsi perselisihan Mage level S. No, thanks, mereka masih sayang nyawa.

"Uuugh..." dan Natsu pun mulai kembali kesadarannya setelah dirawat Mirajane, "..Erza? sialan.." umpat Natsu ga sadar diri.

"Omo... Natsu, apa kau sebegitu inginnya menang dari Erza?" tanya Lucy prihatin, setidaknya kehisterisannya tidak separah dulu ketika pertama kali masuk Guild Fairy Tail. Lucy sudah mulai makhlum, tapi jujur saja perselisihan antara Erza dan Laxus tadi sempat membuatnya gemetaran lagi seperti dahulu.

"Mochiron*****!" jawab Natsu seketika.

"Aku ada ide!" kata Lucy mencoba memberi solusi, setidaknya patut dicoba kan?

"Hah? Poker?" tanya Natsu tidak mengerti.

"Un! Dengan taruhan yang kalah harus menaati kemauan pemenang. Bagaimana?" tawar Lucy terkesan menjanjikan. 'Setidaknya kali ini tidak akan terjadi pertumpahan darah, aku memang jenius' pikir Lucy naif.

"Huum... Yosh! Baiklah! Aku akan menang dan minta Erza tanding ulang!" kata Natsu penuh semangat dan... polos.

"EEEEEEEKH?!" teriak Lucy kaget. 'Natsu itu kelewatan polos atau bodoh atau bego banget sih?' pikir Lucy cengo.

"Baiklah! Akan kulakukan!" teriak Natsu bersemangat, merasa yakin kalau dirinya nanti bakal menang.

"Eh.. tunggu! Bukan itu maksudku! Natsuu! Mo..." teriak Lucy mencoba menghentikan niat Natsu.

"Percuma saja... Natsu tidak akan bisa dihentikan." jawab Happy sambil menggigit ikan besar yang ada ditangannya.

"Benar juga... hah..." dan Lucy pun sudah menyerah dengan kelakuan temannya itu, memakan api saja sudah aneh yah... walaupun hal itu sudah dimakluminya. Apa kebodohan tidak ada obatnya?

-x-x-x-

_Skip time_

-x-x-x-

Esok paginya.

"Oi, Erza!" panggil Natsu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Erza melirik ke sosok Natsu sebentar dan dengan helaan nafas lelah Erza menyahut, "Ada apa lagi?"

"Ayo bertanding denganku!" kata Natsu mantab.

"Oi, oi... apa ga salah? Kemarin saja kau baru dikalahkan Erza." komentar Cana sembari meneguk segelas besar minuman yang dipastikan adalah Alkohol atau mungkin Anggur.

"Urusai****** na!" jawab Natsu ga peduli. Lalu Natsu berjalan mendekati meja yang biasa ditempati Erza untuk makan cake kesukaannya.

Lalu... dengan kepedean penuh dari Natsu, dia menaruh kartu poker dimeja dengan tidak halus tentunya. "Kita akan bertanding ini!"

Erza menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Hehe.. yang kalah harus mengabulkan permintaan dari yang menang!" kata Natsu sok banget.

Erza hanya tersenyum simpul, "Hm... baiklah. Apa permintaanmu?"

Natsu dengan matab menjawab, "Bertarunglah melawanku!"

"Baik, sudah ditentukan."

-x-x-x-

_Skip time... lagi_

-x-x-x-

"Tidak mungkin..." kata Mage Levy dan juga Mage lain di Guild. Pertandingan telah berakhir...

Dan pemenangnya sudah terlihat jelas, err... ini terlalu berlebihan mungkin. Tapi kenyataannya setelah 31 ronde (sebanyak itu?!) permainan, kenyataan yang tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa tak sekalipun Natsu menang. Apa dia sebodoh itu?

"Sudah selesai kan?" kata Erza kalem.

Natsu yang notabenenya tidak kenal kata menyerah langsung mengajukan protes, "Tunggu dulu–!"

"Kau akan mengulang menantangku lagi sampai kau menang kan?" kata Erza masih kalem, tapi dengan nada yang dingin nan menusuk sembilu, "Jangan bercanda! Memangnya berapa umurmu? Lima tahun? Dewasalah dan hadapi kenyataan ini seperti lelaki jantan."

"Oooh! Erza, kata-katamu itu sungguh Manly!" sorak Elfman terkagum-kagum.

"Natsu..." kata Lucy mendekati Natsu yang down.

"Diam! Aku pasti akan menang, tak peduli berapa kali aku mencobanya... aku pasti menang!" kata Natsu yang merasa harga dirinya jatuh.

"Kau tidak bisa egois begitu Natsu," kata suara lembut perempuan, "perjanjian tetap perjanjian kan? Lagi pula Erza sudah memaklumimu sebanyak 30 kali permainan." lanjut Mirajane.

"Ku..kuso*******..." kata Natsu tak terima.

"Hh... sudahlah..." Erza kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri Natsu dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa maumu?!" ronta Natsu.

"Sudah jelas kan?" jawab Erza singkat.

"Ha?"

"Kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku." jawab Erza lagi masih menyeret Natsu menyeret Natsu menuju toko pakaian... cosplay.

Setelah mereka masuk, mereka disambut dengan hangat oleh pemilik toko dan para pegawainya yang berpakaian... aneh...

"Oi.. kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" ucap Natsu yang akhirnya tenang.

"Duduk dan diam disitu." tanyanya apa dijawab apa, Natsu hanya memasang muka paling asem.

"Aye!"

"Happy! Darimana saja kau?" kata Natsu yang agak senang karena teman karibnya itu muncul.

"Bersembunyi, tentu saja." jawab Happy tak berperasaan.

"Apa?!"

"Jangan berisik." jitak Erza yang sudah kembali entah dari mana rimbanya itu. Tak mempedulikan ringis kesakitan Natsu, "Ayo cepat berdiri, kita pergi."

"Terima kasih telah datang~" kata pegawai toko tersebut.

"Erza, oi, kau mau kemana?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Tentu saja pulang."

"Begitu? Jaa, aku juga akan–" "Kau ikut bersamaku" kata Erza memotong kalimat yang diucapkan Natsu, tanpa meninggalkan kesan untuk bisa dibantah. Natsu hanya memasang muka asem lagi sambil menggerundel tak jelas dibelakang Erza.

'Setidaknya ada Happy yang menemaniku.' pikir Natsu positif.

Sesampainya dirumah Erza, Erza menyuruh Natsu untuk menuju ke ruang yang lebih dalam.

"Nee, Happy... kenapa rasanya rumah Erza sangat familiar dengan rumah Lucy?" tanya Natsu polos.

"Aku tak tahu, aye!" jawab Happy mencurigakan.

"Tadaima–GYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Lucy yang baru kembali dari Guild, "Ah... Okaeri." dan ditanggapi Natsu dengan bodohnya, tunggu.

"Nee, Lucy kenapa kau ada dirumahnya Erza?"

"Ini rumahku bodoh! Berhentilah untuk masuk ke rumah orang lain tanpa ijin!" teriak Lucy marah-marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Natsu tak sopan.

"Ah, Okaeri Lucy." sambut Erza dari dapur.

"GYAAAAAA! Kau juga Erza-san!" teriak Lucy shock, "Mengapa? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?!" kata Lucy lelah teriak-teriak sambil mengurut pelan pelipis kepalanya.

"Ah, maaf belum memberitahumu," ujar Erza santai, "Sementara itu... Nastu!"

"A-aye!" jawab Natsu grogi.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan ini." Erza menyodorkan bingkisan yang dibelinya ditoko yang aneh tadi.

Natsu mengambil bingkisan itu dengan ragu-ragu, "Ha-ha'i..."

_Sementara Natsu ganti pakaian~_

"Lucy," "Ha'i?!" jawab Lucy kaget, "Bisa kau keluarkan Celestial Spirit-mu yang memakai baju maid itu."

"Maid..?" beo Lucy lelet, "Ah! Virgo maksudmu? Untuk apa?" tanya Lucy yang mulai kepo.

"Sudah cepat panggil sana." Perintah Erza seenak jidat. Dan Lucy hanya mengiyakan perintah Erza dengan pasrah, tindak ada gunanya melawan wanita terkuat di Guild Fairy Tail.

POOF

"Anda memanggil saya, Hime********-sama?" tanya Virgo.

_Sementara itu~_

"Ap-...apa-apaan ini..." kata Natsu shock berat, tangannya gemetaran memegang benda semacam baju hitam berenda-renda putih, "lelucon macam apa ini..." geramnnya dalam bisikan, lalu bergegas menuju ruang tengah dimana Erza berada untuk menuntut penjelasan darinya.

"EERRZAAAAAAA!" teriak Natsu sambil berlari tak peduli keadaannya sekarang yang hanya mengenakan boxer saja.

_Ruang tengah~_

"Anda memanggil saya, Hime-sama?"

"A..itu, itu... Erza yang memintaku." kata Lucy gelagapan, bingung harus menjelaskan apa dan langsung melemparkan inti permasalahan ke sumbernya, Erza.

"Begitu kah? Erza-sama ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Virgo mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ya, aku memintamu untuk–" "Erza! Apa maksudnya ini?!" belum sempat Erza menjelaskan, muncullah Natsu yang hanya memakai boxer.

"Gomen, Erza..." kata kucing yang muncul nenyusul dibelakang Natsu, "Natsu terlihat sangat marah..." lanjutnya bersembunyi dibelakang tembok.

"Tak apa, Happy. Kemarilah." perintah Erza kepada kucing biru bersayap tersebut.

"Erza! Cepat jelaskan apa maksudnya ini!" kata Natsu menuntut jawaban sembari menyodorkan baju yang 'belum' sempat dipakai tadi.

"Itu dia!" kata Erza sambil menunjuk pakaian yang dibawa Natsu, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Lucy membahana.

"Ada apa, Hime-sama?" tanya Virgo kepada majikannya.

"Ada orang mesuum!" teriak Lucy menunjuk ke arah Natsu.

"Eh? Aaaaargh!" teriak Natsu kaget sendiri, bodoh, "Kemana pakaianku? Ah... benar juga, tertinggal dikamar Lucy." gumam Natsu cukup keras untuk didengar orang lain selain dirinya.

"Kau ganti pakaian dikamarku?!" teriak Lucy lagi dan kali ini lebih terarah ke marah.

"Eto.. itu... karna hanya ruangan kosong yang ada di apartementmu jadi..." jelas Natsu nyengir.

"Ditolak!" dan sekarang Lucy mulai memancarkan aura menyeramkan dari tubuhnya.

"Hiii..." tubuh Natsu dan Happy gemetaran, ketakutan. Jangan pernah mencoba membuat Lucy marah, itu yang ada dalam pikiran mereka.

"Kalian..." gumam Erza, "Berisik!" dan hampir saja apartemen Lucy hancur, jika saja Erza tidak menahan kekutannya, jadi hanya ruang tengah sajalah yang hancur.

Erza dengan sukses dapat meredam kekacauan yang ada (memangnya siapa yang memulai?), sehingga walau Erza telah merubah armornya tidak ada yang terluka...err... kurang lebih begitu.

"Virgo."

"Ya, Erza-sama."

"Buat Natsu memakai baju itu, bagaimanapun caranya." perintah Erza tak segan-segan.

"Baik," jawab Virgo mulai menangkap Natsu yang hendak kabur, "GYAAAAAAA! Selamatkan aku!" teriak Natsu _**useless**_.

"Diam dan hadapi layaknya seorang pria sejati Natsu." kata Erza menyemangati, mungkin.

"Erza-sama." panggil Virgo.

"Hm?"

"Apa Natsu-sama juga harus dipakaikan g-string?" dan pernyataan dari Virgo tersebut membuat Erza hampir menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya, sedangkan Lucy mulai heboh dengan muka merah menyala dan Natsu semakin gigih untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman maut Virgo.

Erza berpikir sejenak.

Tatap

Tatap

Tatap

tata–

"Ide yang bagus, lanjutkan." jawab Erza dan meminum kembali tehnya.

"Baik."  
SREET  
SREET  
SREET  
—

"Tu-tunggu!" elak Natsu yang sia-sia. Sedang Lucy hanya bisa menutup mata, malu.

"ITU TERLALU CEPAT!" teriak Natsu dan Lucy hampir bersamaan, shock.

"Tch, kau yang memaksaku..." ucap Natsu lirih dan mulai membuat segel sihir.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

"Tu-tunggu... sekali lagi!"

Tidak terjadi apa-apa

"KENAPAAAAAA?!" teriak Natsu kelewatan histeris karna apinya tidak keluar. _Something wrong, indeed._

"Percuma saja," kata Erza dengan nada so _high and mighty_, "Baju maid itu sudah disisipi mantra anti-sihir, pesanan khususku, jadi kau tidak akan mungkin bisa membakar baju maid itu." lanjut Erza dengan disertai rangkaian tawa orang kesetanan.

"Ap-apaaa?!"

"Nee, Erza... bukankah itu sedikit keterlaluan?" tanya Lucy mencoba membela Natsu yang mengangguk dengan semangatnya menyetujui pendapat Lucy.

"... Tidak." kata Erza dingin.

Lucy dan Natsu hanya merespon dengan muka ternganga lebar, tidak percaya, sadis, iblis! Apa tadi aku sudah menyebutkan kata sadis?

"Oke... sekarang..." lanjut Erza tak mempedulikan sikap unik teman-temannya itu, "kita akan memilih siapa yang akan menjadi Master-mu."

"Eh? Bukannya kau?" tanya Natsu polos.

"Aku?" beo Erza menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Hmph..." dan direspon dengan dengusan geli.

"Oii!"

"Kalau aku Master-mu itu sama sekali tidak seru," kata Erza mulai tidak wajar, "Bagaimana kalau Gray?" tawar Erza.

"NO!" tolak Natsu dengan cepat.

"Kalian teman kan? Teman itu harus saling tolong menolong," jelas Erza dengan logikanya, "atau kau ingin Laxus?"

"Hell! Lebih-lebih orang itu!"

"Tenang saja... hanya seminggu." jelas Erza.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dan hanya teriakkan yang memilukan dari Natsu yang sampai ke ujung sana.

"Hatchuuuu! Sniff... ada yang membicarakanku?" gumam Gray yang baru turun dari kereta setelah menyelesaikan misinya.

**0o_****続く****_o0**

**0o_****つづく****_o0**

**TBC (Tubercullosis) salah! **( ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

Vocab(halah):

**勿論****もちろん****(mo chi ro n)= tentu saja**

**五月蝿い****うるさい****(u ru sa i)= berisik/ diam****  
****糞****くそ****(kuso)= sial/sialan****  
****媛****ひめ****(hi me)= putri  
****様****さま****(sa ma)= tuan(Mr/Mrs ; untuk memanggil/menyebut majikan)**

**GOMEEEEEN!**

**SUMIMASEEN! m****(**ಥ**_**ಥ**)****m #ndlosor  
saya minta ampun readers sekalian... baru apdet sekarang... ****(**ಥ**_**ಥ**)**

**Saya belakangan ini Lack of Passion **

**Dan saya disibukkan dengan adanya tugas sebagai panitia Bunka... ****(**ಥ**_**ಥ**)**

**Oh ya... maaf klo saya banyak pake phrase Jepang-nya :v**

**Soalnya saia ngetik ini sambil bayangin tindakan+ucapan apa yg sekiranya biasa di omongin rebelious character macam Natsu.**

**Maaf juga banyak kata yg ga tepat, saia ngebut... ****( ´ **** ` )****ﾉ****  
****jadinya ancur gini...**

**Maaf juga jika ada miss-typo dan perulangan kata yg terlalu banyak...  
**

**oya... yg dikatakan Erza dgn "Itu dia!" jepangnya "Sono tori!" bayangkan saja gimana Erza ngomongnya dengan nada so-high-and-mighty**

**chappie ini juga masih T btw...  
**

**Nah akhir kata...**

**Rn'R please?**

**Dan sampai jumpa tahun berikutnya(?) #digiles**


End file.
